<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si me lees el alma by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992204">Si me lees el alma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Love, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Volvemos en casa. Carlisle me mete un brazo alrededor de los hombros; después de un rato, le sonrío. Es una nueva vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si me lees el alma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Si me lees el alma</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> La renuncia </em></li>
</ol><p>Las caras de los Cullen al ver a Alice y a mí están asombradas. Supongo que la mía tuvieras matices muy semejantes. Cuando la pequeña vampira me había dicho que estábamos yendo a ‘casa’, había puesto un aire de confusión. Pero nunca habría imaginado de encontrarme frente a toda una manada de vampiros, que ella ni conocía.</p><p>Veo a un hombre rubio venir a nuestro encuentro, con una sonrisa. El chico con el pelo color bronce le hace una señal con la cabeza, como para decir que podían confiar en nosotros. No sé cómo lo haya establecido, pero estoy feliz. </p><p>Habríamos tenido menos problemas.</p><p>Después de habernos explicado unas cosas – que de verdad yo también ignoraba – los Cullen nos habían acogido en casa, como si fuéramos parte de ellos. Me muevo como a un autómata, no entiendo completamente lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Después de que Alice y yo nos instalamos, veo el jefe de esa rara familia, Carlisle, hacerme una señal e invitarme a hablar con él. Yo me acerco, difidente.</p><p>“Jasper... ¿apellido?” comienza. Yo me enojo un poco, pero no protesto.</p><p>“Whitlock, señor.” respondo, como si me estuviera dirigiendo a un superior. Y, inconscientemente, sé qué es así. Me mira los ojos, y yo hago lo mismo con él. Por la primera vez desde cuando me transformé en vampiro, me siento incómodo. Mis ojos son los únicos de matices carmesí, ahora tirando al negro. Sus iris, en cambio, son manchadas de ámbar, una tonalidad que nunca vi en mi gente.</p><p>“No sé si Alice te lo ha dicho, pero nosotros no nos alimentamos de seres humanos, Jasper.” murmura él, en tono afable. Yo me salgo los ojos.</p><p>“¿Y cómo sobrevivís?” pregunto, en un sonido atragantado.</p><p>“Animales.” responde él, firme.</p><p>Estudio las posibilidades. La sangre humana para mí siempre fue algo... natural. Desde que me desperté por la agonía de la transformación he sentido un deseo insano por esa, y nunca me privé. La idea de alimentarse de animales me parecía absurda.</p><p>“No es posible. Los vampiros siempre bebimos sangre humana. No podemos saciarnos con...” me para con un suspiro.</p><p>“Muchacho, trata de entender. Vivimos aquí de forma permanente. Tienes que decirme si estás capaz de renunciar en lo que te pide tu naturaleza, para quedarte aquí.” me explica, con una especie de aflicción en la voz.</p><p>“Yo... creo que tengo que pensarlo.” murmuro, al retroceder. Carlisle se me acerca y me pones las manos en los hombros. Estoy golpeado por una ola de amor que nunca percibí en nadie de mi raza. Este hombre es simplemente <em>bueno</em>.</p><p>Sigue mirándome fijo, hasta que yo me escapo y salgo al jardín. Rechino los dientes, porque yo nunca me escapo. Yo enfrento mis miedos.</p><p>Sim embargo, él ha sido capaz de hacerme dudas de mis seguridades.</p><p>Siempre he creído que la prioridad de un vampiro fuera la sangre. Él, en cambio, tiene una familia. Tiene a alguien de amar, y que le ama.</p><p>Me giro, lo percibo. Me está mirando, y sonríe. Está seguro que voy a decidir de quedarme, una seguridad que yo mismo no tengo.</p><p>La garganta quema. Siento la sed de quien está a punto de abandonar para siempre ese paraíso de los sentidos que es la caza.</p><p>Me acerco de vuelta a él.</p><p>“No garantizo de ser capaz.” murmuro, y él se echa a reír.</p><p>“Ninguno de nosotros representa una garantía. Somos inmortales, pero nosotros también tenemos debilidades.” suspira. “Sin embargo, por alguna razón rara, confío en ti. Estoy seguro que no vas a decepcionarme.”</p><p>A mí también me gustaría tener su confianza. Pero me siento como si no quisiera traicionar su fe.</p><p>Voy a forzar mi naturaleza, de alguna manera.</p><p>Volvemos en casa. Carlisle me mete un brazo alrededor de los hombros; después de un rato, le sonrío. Es una nueva vida.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> El tiempo sólo es tiempo</em></li>
</ol><p>Yo quiero a mis hijos. Son mi familia, todo lo que tengo. Son la única razón de una existencia que, de lo contrario, ahogaría en el gris y en el vacío.</p><p>Sin embargo, no niego que me den preocupaciones considerables.</p><p>Les amo todos. Jasper también.</p><p>Esme siempre fue muy protectora con él. Teme que, dado que no fue yo a transformarle, me sienta menos su padre. Este, junto al tipo de vida que conducía antes de ser parte de nuestra familia.</p><p>Nunca le he culpado por eso. Todo lo contrario, le aprecio porque tuvo éxito de renunciar en su credo de casi un siglo en nombre de una vida como la nuestra que, estoy seguro, tiene que parecerle muy poco estimulante.</p><p>Voy al salón. Le veo quieto frente a la televisión, sé que no la está mirando, sino que está pensando. Quizás es esto su problema mayor. Piensa demasiado.</p><p>Me siento a su lado, al fingir de no haberme dado cuenta de su ser absorto.</p><p>“¿Algo interesante?” le pregunto, al indicar la televisión con la cabeza. Jasper se limita a encogerse de hombros.</p><p>“Baseball.” responde, lacónico.</p><p>Suspiro. De vez en cuando, envidio el don de Edward. Sabes lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Jasper me haría un padre mejor.</p><p>O quizás un buen padre es lo que puede cavar en los rincones de la mente del hijo sin ayudas extrasensoriales.</p><p>Me gustaría poder comprender tu malestar, Jazz. Me gustaría que te abrieras conmigo, pese a que nunca me consideraste un padre, pese a que a veces mi rara manera de existir te hizo sentir en cadenas. Me gustaría que fuéramos una familia feliz, un deseo que nunca se apartó en su naturaleza de lo que podían tener millones de seres humanos.</p><p>Sólo, nosotros tenemos un poco de tiempo más para construir esa felicidad.</p><p>Pero tú nunca cruzas mi mirada, tú has sido entrenado, de vivo como de muerto, para ser un soldado, no un hijo. Pues te escapas, te escapas de mí, de tu madre, de tus hermanos…</p><p>“Encuentro que la vergüenza sea algo absolutamente inútil.” le digo, en algún punto. Jasper levanta una ceja y sonríe, sarcástico. Percibió los sentimientos que me preocupan, y ahora se siente cerca de descubrir su naturaleza.</p><p>“¿A qué te refieras, Carlisle?” me pregunta.</p><p>Me encojo de hombros. No le quiero atacar, está ya bastante defensivo.</p><p>“Pensaba en ti. Tú te avergüenzas.”</p><p>Hace una mueca, como para disminuir mi afirmación, pero yo no desvío mis ojos de los suyos. Sólo espero que se rinda, que grite, que se enfade conmigo... pero al menos que reaccione.</p><p>“¿De verdad? Vale, ¿de qué me avergüenzo?” me pregunta, en aire burlón.</p><p>Suspiro otra vez. A Esme no va a gustarle esta conversación, cuando voy a contársela.</p><p>“Te avergüenzas de tu pasado, Jasper. De lo que hiciste cuando estabas con María. Pero no debes, tú...” levanta una mano para pararme, y yo me callo. Le veo poner un aire más y más triste, y pasan muchos segundos antes que decida de hablar.</p><p>“Te equivocas... papá.” pronuncia la última palabra con dificultad. “No me avergüenzo de lo que hice entonces. Era lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía qué fuera correcto y que errado, sólo obedecía a la sed.” se levanta del sofá y va a la ventana, sin mirarme a los ojos. “Lo de que me avergüenzo, es lo que soy ahora. Me avergüenzo de mi falta de control. Del hecho que tengo que quedarme lejos de Bella, y de todos los seres humanos.” me explica, con tranquilidad.</p><p>“Jazz, ¡es normal! Estás menos entrenado que nosotros, nadie exige que tenga el mismo control.” le veo irritarse, y trato de ignorar el instinto de morderme un labio.</p><p>“¡Siempre me decís lo mismo! Que es normal, que va tomar tiempo, que tengo que acostumbrarme. Pero estoy harto de esperar. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no sé qué hacer con eso si tengo que pasarlo en la ansiedad de los minutos que pasan.” grita. Le alcanzo, despacio. Le apoyo una mano en el hombro, consciente que rechazaría contactos físicos más profundos.</p><p>“Lo que nunca te dijimos, en cambio” murmuro “es que siempre vamos estar aquí, y que vamos a esperar contigo que la fase pase, aunque tomaran siglos.” le sonrío. “Pasé tantos años en esta Tierra que estoy seguro que esperarte va a parecerme nada, en comparación.” le digo.</p><p>Jasper no responde. Sólo me abraza.</p><p>Como a un hijo con su padre.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Un monstruo no. Sólo un hijo</em></li>
</ol><p>Cuando acabo de poner los cierres a Bella, subo a la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Llamo, despacio.</p><p>“Puedes entrar.” me dice la voz suave de mi hija.</p><p>Al entrar, veo a Jasper allí, sentado en la cama, la cabeza entre las manos. Le hago señal a Alice de irse, y ella en mudo consentimiento se va.</p><p>Me siento a lado de mi hijo, sin decir ni una palabra.</p><p>Nos quedamos quietos por la que los seres humanos llamarían una eternidad, pero que mi naturaleza sólo me concede de identificar como segundos. Es él, al final, que decide de hablar, machacado por mi silencio.</p><p>“Tengo que irme de aquí.” dice, con amargura. Yo suspiro. Sabía qué habría dicho algo sí, siempre tiende a ver el vaso medio vacío, a creer de ser él la causa de todos los males del mundo. Y esta noche tengo que emplear mis facultades mejores para hacerle entender que no es el monstruo que cree.</p><p>“Jasper, tú no irás a ningún lado. Somos una familia, tenemos que quedarnos unidos.” mi voz, aparentemente delicada, no puede ocultar una profunda tensión, que él seguro ha entendido con su don.</p><p>“¡Nosotros no somos una familia! ¡Bella es la novia de Edward, él la quiere y yo casi la maté esta noche! Sólo es una cuestión de tiempo antes que vuelva a pasar, y no quiero arriesgar de arruinar la vida a vosotros porque no puedo controlar un instinto tan básico como la sed.” grita.</p><p>Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Es inútil tratar de dejarle creer que todo esté bien, porque yo también estoy consciente del hecho que no es así.</p><p>Pero también sé qué es mi hijo, y que no voy a dejarle escapar de mí.</p><p>“Jasper, <em>todos</em> tenemos sed, todos tuvimos escalofríos al ver y al oler la sangre de Bella. Y nos escapamos. No pienses de ser peor que nosotros sólo porque no tienes la fuerza de huir. Te acostumbras a todo, mi hijo, y también las cosas que ahora parecen penetrarte hasta el alma un día van ser sólo recuerdos, perdidos en algún rincón de tu mente.” le dijo, en voz firme.</p><p>Jasper hace una sonrisita irónica.</p><p>“Ya no sé lo que soy. Todos tratáis de comportaros como seres humanos, pero no lo somos, nunca volveremos a serlo, es un privilegio que nos ha robado décadas atrás. Sólo que a mí me gustaría entender porque mis frenos están más sueltos que vuestros.” murmura.</p><p>Me echo a reír.</p><p>“Porque dentro de unos años yo voy a celebrar mi cuatrocientos cumpleaños, Jasper. Por eso, te ruego, escucha la criatura secular: no huyas ahora. Aún no te pusiste bastante a prueba.” le sonrío, y me parece de ver menos sombras en su cara.</p><p>“No me escapo de vosotros, Carlisle. Me escapo de mí mismo.” dice, con simplicidad.</p><p>“Lo sé muy bien.” contesto. Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta. “Puedes rumiarlo como crees. Pero arremeter contra ti mismo no va a mejorar la situación.” él frunce el entrecejo. “Prueba a vivir el momento. Y cuando sientes que los frenos se rompen...” le echo una última sonrisa fugaz. “Vamos arreglarlos juntos.” termino, y me voy.</p><p>La mirada vagamente serena en su cara y lo más hermoso que vi hoy.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Cicatrices del pasado </em></li>
</ol><p>Horrorizo al ver su piel desnuda. Como todas veces. He visto las atrocidades peores que se puedan imaginar durante mi carrera, pero nunca algo así. Son las marcas de la guerra, de la desesperación, del odio. Y están por todas partes. Pequeñas advertencias blancas de una vida que espero empiece a desvanecerse de su mente.</p><p>Le oigo explicar a Bella de su existencia antes de encontrar a Alice y a nosotros. Es una historia que conozco de memoria, cuyos detalles están grabados dentro de mí. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar de sobresaltar cada vez que se la oigo contar.</p><p>Él es el que murió de la manera menos trágica que todos, pero también es el a quien la nueva vida le ha donado el dolor que había escatimado antes.</p><p>Veo a Bella mirarle fijo entre el perturbado y el encantado. Oye hablar de un mundo desconocido, de una época que hasta ahora sólo había soñado.</p><p>Y, por otra parte, tengo que concedérselo a Jasper, es un orador perfecto. Te agarra, estarías horas al oírle hablar. Mientras le escucho, apoyado con indiferencia al umbral de la puerta, suspiro. La guerra inminente no me hace feliz, para nada. Tengo miedo por el destino de todos nosotros, por Esme, tan inadecuada por la batalla, por Alice, tan pequeña. Y por el mismo Jasper. Él es un soldado, siempre lo fue. Y temo que su seguridad pueda ser más perjudicial que otro.</p><p>Mientras todavía habla, percibe mi estado de ánimo, y cruza mis ojos por un momento. Pone un aire de burla, considera superfluos mis miedos. Yo le sonrío y me encojo de hombros. Sé qué no entiende, qué no puede hacerlo.</p><p>Cuando acaba de hablar con Bella, me le llevó aparte.</p><p>“Carlisle, somos más fuertes, ellos sólo son una manada de neonatos. Podemos ganarles tranquilamente.” trata de asegurarme.</p><p>“Jasper, sé perfectamente cómo piensas. Pero sois mi familia, y no puedo ser sereno en esta ocasión. Si, incluso por accidente, tuviera que pasar algo a uno de vosotros... no sé cómo reaccionaría.” le explico, haciéndole sonreír.</p><p>“No pienses que no te comprenda. ¿De verdad piensas que no esté preocupado por Alice y por lo demás? Pero tengo fe en nuestras capacidades, y estoy seguro que vamos a hacer lo mejor.” me dice, con una ternura que no le pertenece. En este momento, yo parezco el hijo y él el padre. Le doy una palmadita en el hombro.</p><p>“Eres bueno, Jazz. En los enfrentamientos nunca vi alguien actuar mejor que tú. ¿Pero podrías hacerme un favor?” le pregunto. Él pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>“Claro, papá. ¿Qué?”</p><p>“Ten cuidado.” pongo un aire de reproche, y después de un rato él se echa a reír.</p><p>“Vale, papá. Voy a tener cuidado.” dice, todavía riendo. “Pero no creas que voy a tener piedad por esos vampiros.” añadió, al volver serio. “Representan todo lo que me dejé atrás años atrás.”</p><p>Yo le doy otra palmadita.</p><p>“Tú eres mejor, Jazz.” murmuró. Él no responde, y vuelve de los demás. Tenemos que estudiar un plan y entrenarnos con los Quileutes. Veo a mis hijos sonreír, como niños a quien se les prometió de llevarles al carnaval.</p><p>Sacudo la cabeza, y miro a Jasper otra vez. Sonríe.</p><p>Podemos hacerlo. Somos una familia.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Y al final estás allí </em></li>
</ol><p>Los neonatos son más de que esperábamos. Por la primera vez desde que comenzó esta historia absurda, agradezco el hecho de tener a los Quileutes de nuestro lado.</p><p>Trato de ayudar a todo el mundo, y al mismo tiempo de matar los vampiros que se me vienen al encuentro. Estoy preocupado por Alice, pero mi pequeña lunática parece cuidarse muy bien.</p><p>Doy un vistazo rápido a los demás. La batalla llega a su fin, y nadie parece haberse herido, con excepción de Jacob. Ese chico es demasiado impulsivo y engreído, siempre lo pensé. Cuando veo la última neonata restante, me acerco a ella, con ojos asesinos. Me siento tirar de un brazo y me giro, fastidiado. Es Carlisle.</p><p>“Jasper, te ruego... mírale.” me dice en tono suave, no el más adecuado para la situación. Yo miro a la vampira. Es pequeña, y tiembla como un flan. Vuelvo a mirar a Carlisle, con muy poca paciencia. Siento la compasión crecer en él.</p><p>“Carlisle, entiendo cómo piensas, pero no podemos hacer nada. No sabemos lo que podría hacer en cuanto libre. Tenemos que eliminarle.” le veo hesitar.</p><p>Racionalmente sabe qué tengo razón, pero no puede evitar de tratar de salvar a quien quiera llegue en su camino.</p><p>De los árboles en ese momento aparecen Bella y Edward. Veo a mi hermano fruncir la nariz. Tampoco a él le gusta esta historia. Carlisle, entretanto, se ha acercado con cuidado a la chica.</p><p>“¿Cómo te llamas?” le pregunta.</p><p>“Bree.” murmura ella, en aire asustado. Nos explica los planes de Victoria, de cómo les haya transformado todos con el único objetivo de destruirnos. Mientras habla, mi deseo de matarle se hace más y más punzante, pero trato de aguantarme.</p><p>Aún está hablando, cuando veo la delgada y mefistofélica silueta de Jane aparecer del sendero. Nosotros nos congelamos, pero la pequeña protegida de Aro no se preocupa mucho de nosotros, y pone a la chica bajo custodia.</p><p>Observamos a las guardias que la matan, y veo a Carlisle bajar los ojos. Me acerco a él.</p><p>“No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo.” le susurro, y el suspira.</p><p>“Lo sé. Pero puedo intentar.” responde, en tono de derrota. Siento su dolor, la vaga sensación de injusticia que le toma. Luego se gira hacia mí y sonríe. “Pero no se puede decir que fracase muy a menudo.”</p><p>Me echo a reír.</p><p>“Decimos que todos nosotros somos el símbolo de cuanto seas... bien, un buen padre.” si mi sangre pudiera haber circulado, estoy seguro que en ese momento se me habría concentrado en las mejillas. Nunca fue alguien afectuoso, pero en este momento siento la necesidad de reasegurar a Carlisle.</p><p>“Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi hijo. Más que nadie. Tú eres el que tuve que hacer más renuncias, que ha cambiado su esencia sólo para ser una persona mejor.” me dice.</p><p>Yo me giro, porque ya no puedo sostener el peso de su mirada.</p><p>Cuando vuelvo a dirigir los ojos a su cara, sonrío.</p><p>“Te amo, papá.” murmuro.</p><p>Nos alejamos todos juntos, despacio.</p><p>Estoy orgulloso de tener una familia.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>